Pequeño detalle
by Agus y Moony
Summary: SPOILER LIBRO 6...¿Como hubiera sido la vida de Draco si aceptaba la propuesta de Dumbledore?


**Un fic un tanto extraño, un Universo Alterno pero siguiendo el libro 6. ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Draco cambiaba su respuesta? **

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la mejor escritora del mundo, feliz cumple mañana Jo, y que cumplas muchos mas!**

**Pequeño detalle…**

-No, no puede- dijo Malfoy, la mano de su varita se temblaba, temblaba mucho de

hecho – Nadie puede. Me dijo que lo hiciera o me mataría. No tengo elección-.

-Ven al lado correcto, Draco, podemos ocultarte más completamente de lo que

puedieras siquiera imaginar. Mucho más, podemos mandar a miembros de la Órden

a por tu madre esta noche para esconderla asimismo. Tu padre esta a salvo por el

momento en Azkaban… cuando llegue el momento le podemos proteger también…

ven al lado correcto, Draco… no eres un asesino…

Malfoy miró a Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo sabe que no soy un asesino? –la voz le temblaba incontrolablemente, igual

que la mano en que sujetaba la varita.

Dumbledore no respodio, se limito a taladrar a Malfoy con sus ojos azules sin decir

palabra.

-Ven al lado correcto, -repitio Albus nuevamente sin dejar de mirarlo con una voz

suave que hubiera convencido hasta Tom Riddle.

Draco finalmente se quebro, tiro la varita y se abrazo con sus propias manos,

llorando silenciosamente.

Harry suavizo un poco la fuerza que estaba haciendo chocando las mandibulas por

la bronca que sentia. Un poco nomas. Era la unica parte del cuerpo que podia

mover de hecho.

Dumbledore seguia mirando a Malfoy y este no paraba de llorar, sin emitir sonido.

Pronto su tunica abierta comenzo a oscurecerse donde caian las lagrimas.

Harry se sorprendio a si mismo pensando cuando iba a ser el maldito momento en

que Dumbledore abrazara a Draco para tranquilizarlo. La varita del muchacho habia

parado de girar y quedo quieta junto a los pies de Malfoy.

Por fin Dumbledore saco la manos de Draco con suavidad y le dio una palmada en

el hombro.

-Estoy orgulloso de tener un alumno asi.

Draco solo hipo sus lagrimas sin decir nada.

Pero de pronto los pasos golpearon subiendo las escaleras, y un segundo después

Malfoy fue apartado del camino cuando cuatro personas con ropas negras

atravesaron la puerta hacia las murallas. Aún paralizado, con los ojos como platos,

Harry miró despavoridamente a los cuatro extraños: parecía que los mortífagos

habían ganado la lucha de abajo.

Malfoy empalidecio mas que nunca, sin lagrimas ya, pero con los ojos levemente

hinchados.

¿Qué iba a decir ahora?

Dumbledore simplemente hizo una especie de chiflido y en unos segundos en que

todos se quedaron esperando hizo su aparicion Fawkes, el fénix.

Dos de los mortifagos soltaron una risa, expectantes.

Con un movimiento de la mano Harry fue liberado, y antes incluso de poder sacarse

su capa, Dumbledore les ordenaba que agarren la cola del fénix y salgan volando

por la ventana de la torre. Draco sin saber muy bien a quien le hablaba el director

agarro obedientemente al pajaro y se sobresalto al sentir peso debajo suyo. Con un

poco de dificultad salieron volando, y se alejaron de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Fawkes aterrizo en Hogsmeade donde minutos antes (a Harry le parecian horas)

habian estado director y alumno despues de la aterradora busqueda del horcrux.

Draco miro alrededor y con una voz que trato de ser neutral dijo:

-Potter, sos vos, ¿no?

Harry penso que era de mala educación quedarse con la capa puesta, pero todavía

no sabia muy bien que pensar de Malfoy. Finalmente despues de meditarlo unos

segundos se la quito exageradamente ya que sabia que Draco lo estaba mirando.

El rubio ni se inmuto.

-Espero que a partir de hoy te des cuenta de cómo son las cosas, ¿no?

Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron el uno al otro por medio segundo y sonrieron.

Harry miro el castillo, preocupado, volviendo la seriedad a su rostro. Pensando en

Ginny, en Ron y en Hermione…

-Quedate tranquilo, tus amigos estan bien.

Escucho que Malfoy le decia. Le dio bronca, ¿Cómo sabia lo que estaba pensando?

-Estaban con Tonks y Lupin cuando me fui hacia arriba, y estaban tranquilos.

Harry ni le contesto, no podia pasar 6 años de enemistad por arriba. Se limito a

asentir con la esperanza de que las cosas terminaran bien.

El curso habia terminado, con tropiezos, pero habia terminado. Despues de la pelea

se llevaron a cabo unos examenes parciales y los alumnos fueron llevados a sus

casas sin mas preámbulos. La gente estaba muy shockeada al saber que habian

pasado tantas cosas en el prestigioso colegio pero sin embargo entendian que

mientras estuvieran juntos Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter las probabilidades de

seguridad eran mejor que en cualquier lado.

Los primeros dias de las vacaciones Draco se habia entretenido con Hogwarts para

el solo, pero ya habiendo pasado dos semanas no sabia que hacer. Su madre

seguia insistiendo en mantenerse altiva y orgullosa, asi que ni siquiera cenaba con

Dumbledore y McGonagall, pero él si. Aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza al

principio sentarse en la mesa de los directores con los directores justamente sentia

que asi pagaba en cierta forma lo que les habian dado. Era una manera de mostrar

respeto, lealtad y confianza. Cada tanto aparecia en el castillo Hagrid, pero para ser

sinceros Malfoy trataba de no entablar conversación con él y esos dias preferia

sentarse a comer con su madre en la sala comun de Slytherin. Preparaban una

mesita junto al fuego y los elfos le traian la comida. Kreacher especialmente estaba

feliz de servirlos. Aunque su preferida siempre habia sido Bellatrix, estar con

Narcisa era sumamente gratificante para el horrendo elfo.

Esos dias le contaba a su madre todo lo que podia sobre su vida en el colegio. Le

mostraba lugares y se la pasaba explicando tonterias "esta es la silla donde me

siento siempre", "aca me apoyo cuando tengo las manos frias", "esta manchita en

la alfombra la hice yo".

Narcisa lo miraba sonriente, estar en Hogwarts nuevamente y sin Lucius no era

algo que le agradara de sobremanera, pero ver a su Draco sonreir sin problemas

como si tuviera cuatro años hacia que su sacrificio no significara nada.

Una tarde en que estaba aburrido, pregunto a la Jefa de Gryffindor si podia jugar al

Quidditch. Minerva lo miro sorprendida, pero le contesto, que si, que por supuesto,

y si queria las pelotas o las escobas de la escuela.

Draco hubiera contestado que queria la Saeta de fuego de Potter, pero simplemente

agradecio el gesto de la profesora y le dijo que jugaria con su propia Nimbus que a

esta altura le parecia de juguete.

Volo un rato alrededor del campo y de las torres de la escuela, paso junto a la de

astronomia y sintio una sacudida en el estomago recordando como su vida habia

cambiado con ese pequeño detalle.

Sobrevolo el gran comedor tratando de divisar a su madre, pero seguramente

estaria en las mazmorras. Despues de un rato sin nada que hacer, ninguna bludger

que esquivar, ningun compañero que pasarle la pelota penso que le vendria bien

practicar con la snitch. Pero eso significaria tener que volver a pedirle a McGonagall

lo que habia rechazado momentos antes. Sintio la cara caliente y sabia que se

estaba poniendo colorado. Decidio dejar el Quidditch por un rato, quizas su madre

despues queria salir a verlo y ahí le pediria a la profesora.

Entro directo a los baños. No le apetecia (Oo) ir a cambiarse a los vestuarios, eran

demasiado grandes y le daba aspecto de soledad. No, mejor iba al baño de su

cuarto. Bajo las escaleras rapidamente casi automatico y se topo con Severus

Snape que salia de la sala. (no pude evitar poner mi veta romanticona, perdon )

**Bueno, que les parecio? Era simplemente un regalo para mi hermana con Draquito como prota, diganme si me dedico a la pesca o si sigo con esto , besos!**


End file.
